PLAY-OFF
by 05xRi-chanx27
Summary: Yamamoto finally decides to ask Hayato out. One-shot! 80FEM!59/YAMAMOTO/FEM!GOKUDERA


DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. AMANO AKIRA OWNES IT WHICH IS WHAT MADE IT AWESOME.

* * *

><p>"A HOME RUN! WINNER, NAMIMORI HIGH! GIVE IT UP!" The announcer screeched after the umpire's exclamation.<p>

Yamamoto stood from the from the third base, dirt all over his uniform and bent back to grab his cap that fell off.

The crowd from the Namimori side bleachers screamed with excitement and praise as their school won.

As he fitted the cap back on, his teammates came over to celebrate, patting him and giving out victorious cheers while the fans from the stands came down to circle around him, congratulating him and fawning over him, girls mostly.

Yamamoto just smiled, laughed and thanked them all. He then turned his attention back to the almost empty bleachers and immediately spotted his friends and more than crush, Gokudera Hayato.

The girl he's been in love with for more than a year now and have known her for three.

He made himself a deal. If he won today's game, he'll make his move. So now, it's time as he saw her and his friend, Tsuna, out from the bleachers and probably on their way to his house where they celebrate.

Yamamoto did his best to manoeuvre himself out of the crowd after giving his teammates the signal since they know all about it, he asked them to hold off the crowd while he go do what he's been dreaming of doing for a while now.

He broke free of the crowd and ran to the pair walking out of the arena, catching up to them.

"That's why it'll be better to soak it in some club soda before washing." Hayato said.

"Oh I see. Thanks Gokudera-chan. But is it that bad to wash first?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but soa-mmph!"

"Gokudera-chan?" Tsuna turned around looking for his friend but to no avail. "Gokudera-chan?!"

"Mmuhpphh! Mamamuto!" Gokudera tried to speak with the hand of Yamamoto clamping hardly on her mouth while he hid them both in the shadows, leading them into the baseball locker room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Wyet mue go! Hayato exclaimed before she was released.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted as she turned back around to face him.

"Haha, relax!" He said in a playful, defending like tone while surrendering his hands as a notion.

"I swear, you have five seconds to explain what you were thinking before I knee you." She threateningly said.

"Well, it's gonna take a little more than five seconds to explain it all-hmph!" Yamamoto reacted as Hayato grabbed hold with both her hands to one of his shoulder, pulled him down and jammed her knee right into his gut.

"Haha, whoops."

After regaining his breath and strength, Yamamoto slowly straightened. "I, um.. wanted to talk to you." He said, his expression becoming serious, guarding Hayato a bit.

Yamamoto took a deep breath, steadied himself, and let it out. He looked Hayato in the eyes and prepared himself.

"Gokudera Hayato, I'm-.." He abruptly stopped as his voice caught in his throat. He cleared it and continued. "Um, for the past year.. I.. I have, um.. well.. T-to you.." Yamamoto realized his voice was getting softer and cleared his throat once more. "See, I l..."

Why couldn't he say it? He's been planning this every minute before and after the game and now he just chokes on himself. He's even practised it the day before and this morning.

It was so simple yet so hard. He sighed.

"What?" Yamamoto jumped. All throughout trying to compose himself for the last few seconds he forgot about Hayato.

"Oh.. um.." He said, nipping the nail of his index finder on his cheek, averting his eyes from her. His courage is all but blown out which is surprising enough since he can openly and sometimes knowingly annoy the feisty and fiery Gokudera Hayato.

"Yamamoto, you have about a minute again to tell me whatever or I'm leaving because Juudaime is just roaming about there without any backup..-"

Yamamoto scowled. He hated whenever she choose Tsuna over him. He already has a crush on that Sasagawa girl so why is she always putting him first. I mean, yeah he knows Tsuna is the boss of a mafia family and yeah, he knows that mafia game, wasn't really a game after they came back from the future but she doesn't have to be around him all the time, right?

"..-whether we're in Japan or Italy, it's still dangerous for him to walk with any..-"

Now _he_ was getting annoyed. She kept on ranting about Tsuna when _he_'s right in front of her. Well, that's it.

"..-he could be jumped, or shot or whatever any minute and you pull me away to tell me something you can't even-mmph.."

Hayato's eyes flew wide open as Yamamoto pushed her back on the row of lockers and kissed her., his hands slammed right on each side of her, locking her in place.

Her hands flew to his chest as she felt something warm, wet and solid yet soft slip into her mouth, trying to push him away.

But not even a budge she could do.

The power of the kiss became more fierce than it was before. The adrenaline was pumping his veins now. He was kissing his love, he was really doing it. And not just kissing but _french_ kissing, His heart beat faster than at first.

Hayato was in a state of shock. He kissed her. He's kissing her. He's still kissing her! She could barely breathe. She could feel her heart almost pounding out of her chest. But as the kiss intensified, she sank into it.

She responded to the kiss and brought her hand up, one losing itself in Yamamoto's hair and the other still on its place on his chest.

Though the kiss didn't last long after that.

Yamamoto jumped back, surprised she returned his kiss and stood there shocked, like a fish out of water.

"Y-you-! You.. you k-kissed me back!" He stuttered out. "You...!"

A grin gradually made it way onto Yamamoto as his shock died out. "You love me!" He proudly exclaimed. He knew something was wrong when she didn't kill him as he kissed her.

"W-wha? What? No! NO." She replied, her cheeks colouring. "I don't even like you, why would I love you?! In fact I hate you! You annoy me!" She continued in a quickened state.

Yamamoto smiled. "Gokudera, you lik-"

"No, I do not!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Firstly, I did not kiss you, you kissed me. And secondly, it was just a reflex." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But you kissed me back a minute after I did." His grin returned.

"That was-! I didn't-! You know what, I'm leaving." She said and started for the door. Before she could make it though, Yamamoto caught her arm.

"Wait, Gokudera." He said and turned her to face him. "Look," He took a breath and a smile came on him. "For over a year now, I've been in love with you. And I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out but it never came to me. I was able to this time and I'd be damned if I let this chance go." He said, his eyes stuck on hers now. "There was definitely something to why you kissed me back because when Oreki tried to kiss you, you sent him to the hospital with a broken leg, dislocated arm and a broken nose." He said, that smile still on him but a bit bigger at the memory. "But you didn't mind with me, in fact, you returned it, which made me really happy. So, I'll just say it. Gokudera, no, Hayato, will you go out with me?"

Hayato watched him, a small smile creeping it's way onto her, to which she tried to squish down but unable to. "You really are an idiot." She said and continued. "Sure."

"What?" Yamamoto replied, just wanting to hear it one more time to make sure.

"I said sure. I'm not repeating it again."

"Don't need you to." He said and swooped down for another kiss, pulling her close to him this time.

He pulled back. "I can't wait to tell Tsuna and the guys about this." He excitedly cheered and saw Hayato's entire face redden.

"N-No! You can't tell anyone about this." She said and pulled away from him.

"Aw, why not?" Yamamoto whined though he already knew the reason.

"Because, I don't want to.. yet." She whispered the last part.

"Haha, okay!" She was just too shy sometimes. But as long as she's ready to tell, then he will. Most important part, he finally got his girl.

"Gokudera-chan!" Hayato jumped as she heard the voice of her boss.

"Guess I'll meet you home then!" Yamamoto said.

Hayayo exited the locker room, where she was _almost_ faced to face with her boss if he was facing her.

"Juudaime." She called and Tsuna turned with a startle.

"Gokudera-chan! Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, I had forgotten something, so I just quickly went back for it without bothering you. We need to meet up with the others before Yamamoto comes." She changed the subject quickly knowing another question was coming.

"Oh, right."

In the back, Yamamoto's teammates came back and with a thumbs up from Yamamoto, they cheered.

Yamamoto couldn't wait until later to meet back up with his friend and new secret girlfriend, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p>Just a quick little one-shot I thought I'd do since the idea was plaguing me.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Mata ne, minna!


End file.
